


Always and Forever

by olicityislife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, hurt felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityislife/pseuds/olicityislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade wants his revenge on Oliver and the only way he can get closure is to take away the person that is deariest to Oliver. And he knows exactly who that person is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my first ever Olicity one shot so I hope you'll like it :) I'm open to criticism (that could only make me better) ;) Sorry for any mistakes I might have made, English is not my first language..

Killing Oliver would be too easy for him, no, he needed him to suffer. He needed him to suffer the way he suffered, and he knew the only way to do that is by taking away something he loved the most, or to be specific, someone he loved the most. Luckily for him he knew exactly who that someone is. He was going to take her away from Oliver just like Oliver took Shado away from him.

* * *

 

Felicity felt as she was being watched. And not just now, she felt it everywhere she went for the past week. She never felt safe anymore, not even in her apartment, not even in the foundry and not even around Oliver, where she always felt safe. She just couldn’t shake that feeling that someone is watching her, and not the good kind of watching, but like bad, I want to kill you kind of watching.

“Felicity” Oliver’s voice was rising when she didn’t answer for the first five times.

“What?!” She was snapped out of her thinking and she nearly jumped out of her chair, feeling like her heart is going to leave her chest. “Sorry. Sorry, what’s up?”

“Are you okay? Felicity, what’s going on?” She saw the worry in Oliver’s eyes as he reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder.

She didn’t want him to worry about her gut feeling that was most likely wrong. She knew he had so many problems in his life right now and the last thing she wanted was to make poor little Felicity’s feeling of being watched one of them. “Yeah” she said after she realized she was, once again, too caught up with her thoughts, “I’m fine, I’m just tired. I think I might head home.”

 

“Felicity! You don’t look fine, you look scared. Did something happen to you? Do you want me or Digg to take you home?” Oliver still held his hand on her shoulder.

“No! I’m fine, really, everything is fine.” She took few steps back, so Oliver’s hand fell of her shoulder. He looked at Felicity with one of his “don’t lie to me” faces. “I just feel like someone is watching me. It’s nothing; I just can’t get rid of that feeling. Probably because of that horror movie I watched. It was scary.” She smiled at Oliver, making him sure she really was fine.

“Okay.” Oliver sighed not liking that Felicity wasn’t feeling safe, but he didn’t exactly want to force her.  “Look if anything happens, or if you don’t feel safe, call me, please.”

“Yes, of course.” She said fixing her glasses and walking away leaving Diggle and Oliver alone to train. Usually she enjoyed watching them train, with occasionally turning her head away when seeing either of them in pain, but now she really was tired and wasn’t helping neither Oliver nor Diggle by just sitting there being all caught up with her thoughts. “Oh, come on.” She sighed when she realized she was walking in a wrong direction, because she parked her car on a different stop today.

“Having trouble?” A man with hoarse voice and Australian accent asked her.

“No, I’m fine.” She tried to sound polite but it came out stronger then she wanted it to come out. It was because she was a little afraid of the man with eye patch in front of her.

“Are you sure, miss?” he was persistent.

 But so was she. “I said I’m fine, thank you.” She reached for her phone to call Oliver; she was starting to freak out a little. But before she could even unlock her phone she felt one hand on her forearm and the other one reaching for her phone and throwing it away from her. She felt panic and adrenaline rush through her body as she punched the man in the face watching as the blood came running down his lip. Slade got really angry, but he continued to smirk anyway. “You shouldn’t have done that, Felicity.” He tightened his hand around her forearm and slapped her with the back of his other hand. She screamed out of pain, hoping someone would hear her, but the man whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “If anyone comes here because of your screaming, I will kill them and their blood will be on your hands.” His voice was dangerously low which made her shiver even more but she stopped screaming.

“I’m not going down without a fight.” Felicity thought while the man was dragging her to his car. Sure she wasn’t the strongest person but she was trained by Oliver and Diggle, she could handle this. She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, which made him tighten it even more, to the point where the pain was so unbearable that the mixture of tears and screams made it too hard for her to breathe. Chocking on her own tears made her feel a sudden rush of dizziness and she could feel her body shutting down against her will but she gathered all her strength and tried to wiggle out of his grip as they reached his car but Slade, without any emotion, grabbed her hair, pulled it, then without hesitation, pushed her head against the cold, black metal of the car leaving a trail of blood on her already bruised face.

“Oliver” she cried out as she no longer felt her body aside from her burning head and arm. Before she even realized that the impact had made her while body fall onto the cold ground, her world went black and all she felt after the fall was this man picking her up and throwing her in the car, and then she lost all her senses. She couldn’t feel, or hear or even smell anything. It was all blank.

* * *

 

“You had some killer moves.” Digg said jokingly.

“You weren’t bad yourself.” Oliver mocked. They’ve just finished their training and were heading to Oliver’s car.

“Digg!” Oliver’s voice was low and filled with equal amount of rage and worry and with a hint of guilt. Digg froze for a second afraid of what Oliver found on the sidewalk.

“It’s Felicity’s phone.” Now Oliver’s voice wasn’t so low, which indicated that the worry outweighed all other emotions in him. “It’s completely smashed.” As if that wasn’t enough, they saw blood, few inches away from the phone, along with tire tracks and it became crystal clear that she was kidnaped. “But by who? And why?” These were just some of the questions that bothered Oliver.

* * *

 

Cold. That’s all Felicity felt. The coldness of the ground was pulsing through her body. And she tried to open her eyes but was failing miserably at it. Then she tried to move her arm but it only made her let out a barely hearable scream. She decided that she was just going to lay there on the ground until she would be able to move. And she did exactly that. When she finally opened her eyes she saw bars of the room she was locked in. The room was completely empty without even a bed or a chair.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Slade walked to the bars with his look searching the room for Felicity. Felicity, ignoring all the pain she was feeling, ran to the corner of the room making herself the smallest she could get. To say she was terrified would be an understatement.

“How about you come out and play?” Slade smirked and ordered his men to unlock the room and they knew what they had to do while Slade went to the other room to make a phone call.

At the sight of two scary men walking towards her made her freeze and she wasn’t able to move or speak. But that wasn’t an issue for the two men as they each picked her up and were practically dragging her across the room. They dragged her to the other rom that had just two chairs in the middle. The two men sat her in one of the chairs and went for the rope to tie her with it. But in a brief moment when neither of two men were holding her, she managed to get up of the chair and despite all the pain; she was able to run towards the doors only to bump into Slade along the way.

“Going somewhere?” Slade pushed Felicity on the ground so hard that when she hit it she thought her body had broken into million tiny pieces. She began crying when she felt Slade pulling her towards the chair by her hair.

“Now sit and it you try anything like this again I will put a bullet in that smart brain of yours.” Slade pulled her up and sat her in the chair while the two men were tying her so she wouldn’t be able to move, let alone free herself.

“Oliver Queen, it’s nice to talk to you again.” Slade talked on the phone.

“Slade!” Oliver’s face got a more serious look when he realized with who he was talking to.

“I have your girl. The cute blonde one, Felicity is it?” Slade look at Felicity with a grin on his face.

Oliver’s face lost all colour. He was pale as a ghost. Slade had his Felicity! He had his whole life in his hand. “If you hurt her I will find you and make you suffer. I will make you beg me to kill you.” Oliver wanted to sound tough, but he couldn’t, not with this much pain in his voice.

“No need for that, kid. For now just come to the address I’ll text you. That is if you want her alive, of course.” Slade still had a grin on his face.

“No, Oliver! It’s a trap! Please don’t!” Felicity cried out, hoping Oliver would hear her. And he did. But Slade wasn’t really happy by that so he slapped Felicity so hard that she screamed at the top of her lungs as it send her chair along with her on the cold ground. Once again, she was on the ground unable to do anything but cry.

“Felicity!” Oliver cried out.

“Don’t worry, kid. She’s fine for now. You have 20 minutes to come to the location I’ll send you. Oh, and come alone or I’ll paint my wall with her brain.”

Oliver hung up and waited for the location, while trying to explain to Diggle what has happened with Felicity. As soon as he got the text he ran to his motorcycle and drove to the location Slade texted him. He knew it might be a trap but there was Felicity’s life on the line, and he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk her getting hurt, or worse. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live without her. She meant everything to him. But he failed her. He shouldn’t have let her go home alone when she felt unsafe. It was his fault she got hurt. At least that’s what he thought, and believed.

When he stopped in front of the location, he grabbed his bow and arrows and came rushing in. There was no one there, no guards, nor anyone else. But he just kept walking, looking for Felicity, until he saw a man in one chair, a person on the ground still tied to a chair and two men in the corner. He came closer and Slade started talking. “Oliver, nice to see you again. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, kid.” Slade motioned to the two men to pull Felicity’s chair up of the ground. But Felicity has gotten so used to being on the ground that even the slightest change was so painful that she couldn’t help but to cry out of pain.

“Let. Her. Go.” Oliver couldn’t stand seeing Felicity in pain. “She has nothing to do with any of this.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, kid. She has everything to do with this. You love her, more than anyone else. And just like you took Shado away from me, I’m gonna take Felicity away from you.” Slade pulled out his gun quickly and pointed it to Felicity. Felicity closed her eyes, knowing what happens next. Slade will kill her before Oliver could even reach for his arrow, let alone aim it. She heard the gun go off and she fell backwards. “This is it. This is the end of me.” Felicity thought. But instead feeling numb or feeling pain in her chest or gut, she felt a sharp pain in her leg and something warm and wet quickly coming down her leg. As she felt a hand on her shoulder she panicked and tried to do something about it but she was still tied to a chair.

“Felicity, it’s okay, you’re safe. Everything is going to be fine. They’re dead. They can’t hurt you anymore, Felicity.” Oliver reassured her when he saw how afraid she was at his touch.

Felicity gathered her strength to open her eyes and she saw Oliver untying her. But her eyes were slowly closing.

“Stay with me.” Oliver begged Felicity at the same time as he ripped his shirt to tie it around her leg to stop the bleeding. He tried to stay calm but he saw tears in her eyes, bruises and blood all over her body. Felicity saw guilt and pain in Oliver’s eyes and that was the last thing she saw before her world became black.

“No! Felicity, stay with me! I can’t lose you. Please, stay with me.” Oliver begged Felicity to fight, tears filling his eyes. “I need you in my life.”

* * *

 

“Where, where am I?” Felicity woke up.

“You’re in my mansion. You were in and out of consciousness for two days but the doctors told me it’s okay for me to take you home.” He stressed the word home.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Felicity burst into tears.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Oliver gently put his hand on her still bruised face, being careful not to hurt her.

“Thank you, Oliver. For everything.” Felicity drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

It passed two days before she was able to be awake when she wanted to and a week before she stopped having nightmares about Slade and about everything he did to her, but luckily for her Oliver was always close to snap her out of the dream and stay with her until she would be able to sleep again. Oliver never wanted to push her but when the nightmares became excruciating for Felicity, he told her to talk to him about what happened, hoping opening up to someone would make it easier for her, and it did. It made her nightmares stop.

“It was dark, and he came out of nowhere” Felicity started shivering, “he grabbed my arm and threw my phone away. I tried to get away from him but he was too strong.” There was a long pause before she continued as she was trying to catch her breath. “I punched him but he slapped me back and pulled me towards his car and the next thing I remember is being in a room with bars.” Just as soon as she said it she went there in her mind, reliving that day over and over again.

“Hey, Felicity, snap out of it. It’s okay. I’m here for you. I’m here and I’m not leaving your side.” Hearing his voice took her back where she belonged, in Oliver’s arms. “I’m not letting you go, again.”

* * *

 

It took Felicity month and a half to recover from everything. Bruises on her face and arm disappeared and she was able to walk on her own again. But most importantly she was with her love, her one and only, true love.

Felicity thought alot about what would be happening now if Slade had never kidnapped her, if that day just never happened, but that made her sad because no matter how hurt she was that day or how many marks and scars it left her, she was still garteful for that day, because it opened both Oliver’s and her own eyes. It made them realize what they already knew: that they were meant for each other. Always and forever. No matter what.


End file.
